


Melting Hearts

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Weather, Kissing, M/M, Sign Language, Slow Dancing, Sunburn, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: Sometimes Alola isn’t as much as a paradisiac destination as the travel agencies make it look, but even if things don’t turn out as expected, as long as they are together, all these little incidents will become the most precious of memories of their golden years.(For Reguri week 2020).
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Melting Hearts

When Blue was on the passenger seat of the airplane, with a sleeping Red laying on his shoulder and making it feel numb, he imagined all sorts of things that could be happening in this one trip to Alola, most specifically, to fight in the battle tree to draw more trainers to try it:

He imagined long nights awake, romantic landscapes, getting drunk with strangers soon to become friends, meet familiar faces and feel the comfort that comes along with a reunite, soft summer breezes, Red relaxing a bit, smiling more, Red happily taking some healthy sun, splashing water in the sea...

But not this.

Not this absurd amount of heat, not such an abrasive climate that melted even his ideas away... the agents had promised a climate similar to Hoenn, not whatever this hell on earth was.

“Oh, it’s fine, guys,” Cynthia would say, crossing her arms and smiling charmingly, even if she was dressed up in her usual winter clothes, that were black and must burn like nothing else. “You get used to it.”

Trying to put on his best smile, because regardless of the terribly humid climate he was still excited over this, Blue replied, “you sure? I feel like I’m suffocating in my own clothes.”

“Well, try to keep yourself hydrated and you’ll be fine,” and for a moment she shrugged. “Though, I don’t know how your friend is going to handle it.”

Before he could correct Cynthia about that ‘friend’ part, he followed her gaze only to find Red and Pikachu already under the shadow of a tree, apart from the rest of all the trainers and trial captains summoned to the Battle Tree, both frowning, slightly. 

“He isn’t used to climate this hot. And it doesn’t help that he refused to wear or even pack the short pants I bought for him.”

The whole time, the Interpol agent had been near them petting her Pokémon, and casually, without tearing her gaze apart from the creature, she said, “I don’t keep this suit only for my job,” she started. “It’s better to cover up well and hide our skin from the sun as much as possible before it burns us too harshly.”

And maybe Blue must have taken those words by heart instead of getting lost in the sight of Red as he usually did.

Because, later, when they were finally dismissed from the Battle Tree introductory gathering and free to get back to their errands, Sina and Dexio decided to take them to a beach near to show them around, as they had been in Alola for a little longer now.

The landscape was awesome to say the very least; there weren’t beaches like this in Kanto, with water so clean, so warm yet refreshing, sand this clear and smooth, skies this blue, trees and palms so tall and green. 

Blue was immediately drawn by the beautiful sea, so he quickly changed to his swimming trunks and decided to leave all of his Pokémon safe and sound in his belt, just as Sina did with her Ice types, while Dexio had decided to just let Slowpoke out.

As well, and after making sure both were well covered in sunscreen, he tried to drag Red, who most likely just agreed to get in swimming trunks and take off his shirt because of how sticky he was feeling, not really because he felt like swimming.

But... well. Blue couldn’t really complain. Watching Red in beach clothing was certainly a spectacle for his view, because his shoulders were wide and the curve of his back lovely. If only Red did this more often.

They spent a while inside the sea, and while Pikachu remained on the shore waiting for the moment Red would be back, both were swimming and Blue making up some chat and from time to time hugging Red because he looked just so well and he couldn’t keep himself from him. 

That, of course, until, his boyfriend seemingly got fed up and withdrew to the shore, where he took off a towel from their bag, and placed it over the sand, apparently, to let the sun dry him, as his loyal Pokémon partner followed him and joined him.

So, assuming Red wouldn’t be back soon, Blue decided to approach Sina and Dexio, after all, they were already friends from his days in Kalos and the few visits he had done to Professor Sycamore on his grandad's behalf. 

“Hey, guys, is it fine if I stick with y’all for a while?”

“Super fine!” Sina replied, smiling. “It ain’t as if we didn’t have a lot of talk to do!”

He knew what she meant, and Dexio was the one to complete her sentence, “is he your boyfriend?”

Blushing, he nodded like a lovefool, “yes.”

“Is he the one you told us about when you were in Kalos or is he someone new?”

“There’s only one man of the mountains in Kanto and he is the one and only man you see there laying underneath the sun like a lizard.”

At that little comment, both laughed.

“That explains why he seems to be so irritated,” Dexio added with an empathetic, indulgent expression. “A beach like this must be quite a different environment for someone who used to live in a frozen mountain.”

Swinging his arms, chuckling, Blue replied, “Red’s been this grumpy ever since we were kids. I think he’s in a good mood today, even.”

Curiously, the woman leaned forwards and said, “has he always been so quiet?”

“When we were kids he spoke a bit, yes. But Red never was specially talkative.”

“But, can’t he speak now or...?”

“Oh, he can. It’s just that he decides not to. At least not verbally. Only when he has something urgent to say he writes it down or uses sign language.”

“And do you understand it?”

“I’ve learned to.”

And once more, both friends laughed.

“Wow, Blue, you’re really a smart one!”

“We couldn’t expect less from Oak’s grandson!”

“Oh, guys, stop, it’s not a big deal.”

Every single situation in which he was praised even for the smallest of things was the big deal, yet, well, he had always been demanded by his grandad to be humble and not let himself get carried away by some compliments.

And smiling sincerely, Sina said, “Red’s cute, though.”

“I know right? He looks specially cute today, I swear.”

“You two really make a really good couple.”

“Thank you! We try our best.”

And before anyone else could add something, Dexio rushed to prompt, “can we maybe continue this gossipy somewhere else? I’m getting really hungry now, so what about we got to grab some lunch and kept talking about this on the road?”

Nodding, Sina exclaimed, “yes, that sounds great!”

He decided to flow with it, “alright, yes, having lunch now would be great, besides, I don’t know many spots to eat here.”

“Oh, we’ll show you!”

And so, the three of them got out of the sea, back to the shore, to each get a bit of their money from their bags and go buy some food from a stand Sina and Dexio said was placed nearby.

And Blue got closer to Red, who had his eyes shut.

“Hey, dear...”

The soft whisper seemed to awaken Red, who only nodded in sign that he was listening.

“Sina, Dexio and I are gonna go buy some food, do I get you something?”

Once more, he only nodded.

“Whatever I want?”

The reply was positive.

And Blue softly pecked his forehead, “alright. I’ll be back in no time. If you are going to stay here, please, take out the umbrella at least so you don’t get burned, okay?”

Lazily, frowning, he nodded.

And Blue let it slip, heading to where Sina and Dexio were waiting for him.

And all the way to go buy lunch was a lot of fun, and reminded him of his university days in which he would visit these guys from time to time and hang out together at cafés in this very same fashion.

They bought burgers and fries and sodas, and in the while they started to gossip about some other people in the Kalos scientific community such as Blue’s former teachers, and Sina and Dexio would talk a bit about Professor Sycamore and how he had been doing later, and some of his (mis)adventures too.

Until they got back to the beach.

And another thing Blue hadn’t expected was jetlag to affect Red this much.

Because he was still asleep, his back facing the sheer sun, even if Blue had warned him of the dangers, and quickly, he rushed by his side to shake him, and the touch of his hand on his already sunburnt back was enough to shake him, waking him up with a growl.

Yet, he seemed still awfully confused and drowsy.

“Red! What did I tell you about the umbrella?”

His boyfriend just growled, annoyed.

“Damn, it’s so red, it really makes honor to your name now.”

That comment didn’t seem to amuse him, now; Red very briefly stood, dragging his towel with him to the nearest shade of a palm, and collapsed there, Pikachu following him, and tiredly curled there.

“Are you really just going to sleep? After you got your back burnt?”

Frowning tiredly, Red nodded, falling asleep again.

Trying to not get so worked up about this, Blue sighed, “what am I gonna do with him?”

Sina seemed a bit concerned, “when we got here, our dearest snowbellian Dex got horribly sunburnt, and we bought this aloe vera gel that was super good and helped him heal the burn.”

“Yeah, yeah...” the other guy seemed as concerned and taken aback by Red’s weird manners. “We can go buy it right away so he feels better.”

But Blue also wanted to have fun, to forget about Red and his obvious bitterness for a while as knowing him Blue was sure it wouldn’t be disappearing anytime soon, so he crossed his arms and shook his head dismissively, “nah. It can wait, as you see it Red won’t be waking up anytime soon. Let’s have lunch right away, we can take care of that later.”

And like that, he sat down willing to eat his alolan burger and enjoy his chilly soda now.

But from that moment of the day on... certain tension settled between them.

More when Red woke up, all uncomfortable, pained by the burn, frowning, irritated.

And from all things he imagined, he didn’t imagine Red would get this angry and frustrated from their second day there, and that this trip that was supposed to be a beautiful adventure with his most loved one would become this tense and awkward.

So tense that Blue decided to leave Red in their little cottage of Seafolk Village (courtesy of the Battle Tree managers, at least) to go looking on his own for the gel to cure his burnt back.

He ended up sticking by Sina’s and Dexio’s side more than what he had originally meant, but good thing was they were very nice to be around and their talk seemed to be endless, so it was a good time anyways.

Yet, the easiness bursted as soon as it became nighttime and he was back at his cottage to call it a day.

Another thing that didn’t end up being as he expected was the cottage; in the photographs they were shown it seemed very comfortable, but the place was very hot, the heatwave of the day lingering there, and apparently the conditioning air was broken and they wouldn’t be fixing it until tomorrow, so, for their frustration, they had to relay in every little breeze that dignified to leak through their window.

In the bed was Red, scratching his legs as he growled because mosquitoes were eating him alive, and he always hated this thing about hot climates, that was why he preferred icy mountains were the only thing to bother him and his comfort was the cold that he seemed to be so insensitive at, and-

With sadness, Blue thought that maybe he shouldn’t have tried to convince Red to come with him. Maybe this wasn’t his thing at all and he wouldn’t be feeling this irritated if Blue had let him stay in Kanto.

Maybe this trip wasn’t going to be as he expected it. Maybe this wasn’t going to be the silly romantic fantasy he imagined in the airplane.

Giving up on this, but still trying to show a good temper, Blue approached his shirtless boyfriend (because, yes, Red had remained in his swimming trunks because the idea of wearing something more in this hell like climate seemed to torment him), and sighed indulgently yet subtly as Red seemed as if he was so close to fall into his patience event horizon.

“I’m going to put this all over your back, once we are done we can go to sleep if you want, okay?”

Red nodded in a way that Blue almost missed.

And without letting himself await anymore, he proceeded to complete this task of healing Red’s back as soon as possible, so he wouldn’t have to go to sleep with such pain and wake up feeling even worse.

This moment went by silent, Red gasping and growling pained from time to time at the touches, while Blue tried to push the disappointed thoughts to the back of his mind.

And this was it. He was done. And when he stared back at once again silent Red, the look on his eye was rather puzzling.

But, when Blue was about to inquire about it-

Someone knocked on the door.

“Be right back.”

With as much casualness as possible, Blue headed to the door to answer it.

“Oh, Cynthia.”

He surely wasn’t expecting to see her there at this hour.

“Oh, hello, Blue!” She chuckled. “Is this a good time?”

He nodded, “sure, sure.”

“I hope this doesn’t come out too out of the blue. But. Me and Anabel were thinking of going out to this super good restaurant-bar by the sea, and wanted to see if you, Sina, Dexio and Red would want to come over?”

“Oh?”

“You remember Steven and Wallace from the Pokémon World Tournament, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, Steven, told me he once went to this place with Wallace when they were traveling the region for their honeymoon and that they had such a nice time there, that the food is good and at a very good price, that the drinks are fine, and that they have a rooftop with a balcony and live music and all of that. He recommended the restaurant a lot and I think it would be nice if we all went there to relax a bit before the good Battle Tree fun starts.”

That place surely sounded romantic indeed, good to hang out with friends and maybe a lover too, yet... he wasn’t sure if Red would want to go.

“I’m here to have fun so you can count on me,” but he ended up clasping his hands in a shy manner. “I’m not entirely sure Red’s gonna want to go, though. So, let me ask him, and if he says no I’m still joining you.”

“Okay, go ask him, I’ll wait here.”

Quickly, Blue went back, and placed himself in front of Red to talk.

“Hey. Cynthia just came over to invite us to hang out to a restaurant to have dinner and maybe some drinks. I wanna go, but if you are too tired, I can go alone.”

And the frown of Red’s face faded a bit, only a bit, to show off a quite apprehensive expression now, not necessarily towards Blue.

But before he could decipher it, Red grabbed his hand to call his attention, pointed himself with his finger, and nodded at the same time.

“You wanna go?”

The answer was positive. 

And Blue chuckled, confused, “but, aren’t you too tired from the jetlag?”

With his free hand, Red gestured a: “never mind.”

And...

Why did he feel so happy all of the sudden?

“O-Okay!” A small giggle escaped from his lips. “I’ll go tell Cynthia that we are coming.”

And excitedly he announced to her that they were coming over, and she told them that casual clothes would do, and so, Blue prepared himself for this date...

And Red did too, with better disposition this time.

* * *

They had spent a while in this restaurant and, Blue could confirm, this had been a good recommendation. 

The food had been delicious, the setting of the restaurant was humble but for that more dreamy, the environment was warm and kind, the drinks were fine and for all tastes, and indeed, there was a band playing outside. 

Cynthia was near Anabel and her detective friend, talking, though the former two seemed to be a bit closer to each other, which oddly enough didn’t make Cynthia uncomfortable or seem like third wheeling. Sina and Dexio were in a corner calling Professor Sycamore since it was the next day and almost midday in Kalos already.

And...

Here was coming Red.

Smiling, Blue greeted him back to the table, and wordlessly, Red took a seat by his side.

It was surprising enough that, afterward, Red kissed his cheek and wrapped his arms around him, fully laying against his shoulder; he wasn’t usually keen to display such affection in public, any less when he was sober like right now, yet, there he was, and suddenly the world around them seemed to fade away. 

Soon enough, his hands started to stroke his arms, and in the right one, he marked against his skin in a language sign, “thank you.”

And this always came off as so intimate... because Red’s words and intentions were only for him to receive and understand. And as such he treated them, so, Blue got close to his ear, and whispered for Red only to listen:

“Why for?”

Whoever was watching them must think they were just hugging, and that was the best part of this secret communication of them.

And once more, in his skin, Red replied, “for putting up with me when I’m in such a bad mood.”

“Was it the jetlag?”

Once more, “and climate.”

And now, Blue pulled away, grinning indulgently at this absolute kid in front of him who was giving him Growlithe eyes, the insistent frown of his face becoming now a somehow guilty expression.

“If you are worried I was mad... I felt a bit taken aback. More because you let your back get burnt. But not mad.”

Red shrugged, becoming little all of the sudden, in the same fashion he would when he accidentally broke one of his mom's jars as a kid.

And almost weakly, with his hands, he gestured, “sorry.”

But Blue just shook his head, “come on... I love you, Red. Your discomfort is my discomfort. If you weren’t feeling fine of course I was going to feel concerned. And even if you had that accident with the sunburn and it made me feel bad, I still managed to have fun with Sina and Dexio, and now we are here. I was just worried you didn’t want to be here in Alola anymore, in case you noticed I was quiet with you.”

Softly, he shook his head.

“So, do you feel better now?”

And this time, he nodded.

“I’m happy to know.”

And this time, it was him the one to peck his cheek, so slowly, lingering his lips there until he felt Red’s skin get goosebumps. 

And when they pulled away, to look at each other's faces, Red gestured with his eyes towards the balcony, more specially, the dance floor.

And Blue laughed, incredulous.

“You want to take me dancing?”

The moment Red grabbed his hand and kissed it with delicacy to the nod, Blue almost squealed. If he wasn’t so damn in love with this dork.

“I can see someone’s feeling romantic.”

Red was this close to roll his eyes, but instead, he grinned, allowing the blush spread over his already sun-blushed cheeks.

And so, he squeezed his hand back, “alright, good-looking, show me off your best moves.”

In that way, they stood and hand in hand headed outside, to the balcony where the acoustic band was playing soft, slow music. And there, under the little lights hanging from the wall and the made up ceiling, Blue wrapped his arms around Red’s neck, as he placed his hand in his waist, making him sigh.

For one second he looked over his shoulder, and he was met with the grinning faces of Sina and Dexio, who were giving him thumbs up and winking their eyes at him in congratulation, making him get really flustered.

And he had to laugh to play it up, which called Red’s attention, who just tilted his head, confused, yet smiling.

“This is the best, Red, you know?” He exclaimed, sincerely. “We always have a lot of fun together, even if things don’t turn out as we want them to and we have to end up together in a hell-like cottage without air conditioner and becoming a feast for the mosquitoes. You are the best travel partner to ever exist, I swear.”

Red wasn’t going to verbally reply, it was obvious, but his answer was better than any word could be.

A kiss. Gentle. Delicate. Right on his lips as they swayed back and forth together underneath the little yellow lights of the ceiling.

And Blue almost lost his breath, and he couldn’t help it, he hummed, giving in to this touch.

And the song was just accurate for explaining how he felt in that moment when he had run out of words.

Even if he hated to be this cheesy, Red got this side of him. He always got the best of him.

“This is why I love you so much. Even when you are moody or in discomfort. Because... you are everything to me and I’m so thankful you are here...”

‘... _Here and not in some mountains, making your best effort for me and only for me_.’

Blue didn’t know if he decided last minute to not throw such a line, or if Red had been the one to mute him, all he know was that their lips were smacking again in the softest of motions, slowly yet passionate enough to let each other know how much that tender love burned inside their hearts.

Maybe it was that they were in a foreign region and Red was uninhibited due to not many people knowing who they were, maybe it was the romantic song... but Blue didn’t care, all he knew was that he would enjoy this moment.

When they pulled away a bit to smile wordlessly and keep dancing, Blue casually looked over Red’s shoulder again, and Sina was pointing the camera of her Holo Caster at them, making a photograph, and then Dexio gestured with his hand that it had been a good shot.

And even if Blue rolled his eyes at them, he’d be surely asking for the photograph later.

For now... he was going to flow with the music, to let Red lead him, to let the dark sky and the calm ocean of Alola witness this and save it deep inside its unspoken memories, to save this precious moment in his heart and add this to what one day in a distant future he would be referring to as his golden days.

Because... this felt like it couldn’t get better than this. But this was just the second day of a whole vacation, just a year more of his lifetime with Red, and... it was overwhelming to think that this immense bliss had all the potential to only get better and better and better.

But he was so very ready to embrace it and embrace Red, even when their days didn’t turn out as planned. He’d embrace every bit of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m self indulgent and couldn’t help reference other ships I like in this *coughcoughstevenandwallacecough*.
> 
> But I hope this was a good read! The reguri week took my by surprise but I had to absolutely participate with at least one prompt so here it was? :) again I hope y’all had liked this as much as I liked writing it. Fr at the ending I was feeling so soft and having a big namelessship soft moment aha.
> 
> And this is all. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
